bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarutahiko Ōkami
Sarutahiko Ōkami (猿田毘古大神, 猿田彦大神) is a part of the organization Bringer of the Kai who is part of the High Council. Save for Okotta Seifuku, Sarutahiko is the strongest among all the High Council members. He was also at the forefront in Natsu Amakuni's first invasion of the Soul Society during his time as Captain of Tenth Division. Appearance Sarutahiko has the appearance of a young man with long, jet black hair and pointy ears. Even though it has been years since his time as a Captain of the Gotei 13, he is still seen wearing his Shihakusho and a Captain's Haori (often seen worn at shoulders' length) as a symbol of his time serving as a Shinigami. Personality A man who fights to protect all life and doesn't wish ill will towards even his enemies. In his youth, he and Hyperion Amakuni, and Celica Shihoin were troublemakers who paraded around recklessly causing mischief as a group know as the Hakuda Triad. However, all three matured and learn responsibility during their time as soldiers of the Gotei 13 and were hailed as respected Captains. Sarutahiko was known as the most level-headed of the trio, and is considered to be insightful, intelligent and passive. Among all the High Council members, only he supported Hyperion's plea to let Chireru Amakuni develop before determining rather or not he is or ever will be a threat, revealing not only the strength of his friendship to Hyperion, but his will to preserve life as well. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Hakuda Master: A skilled, precise martial arts master, and a particular master in the art of aikido, he fights in order to protect himself and even his enemies, in accordance to Aikido's principle use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. Sarutahiko's unique style blends the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on, requiring little physical strength to perform and serves as a means of preserving his energy. It is a starch contrast to Hyperion Amakuni and Celica Shihoin, whose Hakuda focus is brute force strikes aimed to defeat an enemy by any means. UchūKen (宇宙拳, Cosmic Fist): An advanced Hakuda/Kido hybrid martial arts that is considered a predecessor to Shunko, which Sarutahiko himself invented. Rather than channel Kido through the body, it is merely channeled through one's fist. The Kido Spell in question isn't elemental like Shunko, but rather cuts through space. There are two variations to the UchūKen: *'Uchūha' (宇宙刃, Cosmic Cutter): The offensive power of the UchūKen, channeling the spell-like abilities into a precise chopping motion, creating a cutting ripple effect that can extend a short distance away from the its source. *'Uchū-kanmon' (宇宙関門, Cosmic Barrier): A dual-phase kido barrier erected through the palms of his hands. The barriers have strength enough to counter the likes of a Cero of an Adjuchas class hollow or Arrancar and Kido in the Sixties level. * Uchū no Nagare '''(宇宙の流れ, Flow of the Cosmos): A third and alternative variation of '''Uchuken, '''this technique applies the teachings of Reiki as well as finely converting '''Uchūha's '''destructive potential into an area of space around one's palm that can undo damage dealt by anyone sort of interaction. This technique is a product Sarutahiko's passiveness and Sōzōshin heritage, making it impossible for other's such as Chireru Amakuni or Hyperion Amakuni, whom both learned '''UchūKen '''techniques, to appropriate the technique. '''Kido Master: '''A highly accomplished master of Kido. Particularly skilled in '''Bakudō, especially in the usage of Barriers and Seals. Sarutahiko is easily capable of invoking Nijū Eishō, as well as Eishōhaki, invoking even many high level kido without incantation with minimal effort on his part. Due to his passive nature, he is rather hesitant in the use of Hadō. He prides himself in his use of Kaidō, which he excels at, having refined the art through many years of training. Zanjutsu Expert: Zanjutsu Expert Shingan Powers *'Shingan "Soul's Eye"':Soul's eye allows the user to pierce into others' soul through a single gaze into the ones eyes. Soul's Eye wielders can then analyze that persons memories and spiritual potential at will, though is unable to analyze the souls of Kūkyo māku. Sarutahiko molded the ability into a third eye via the energy of his soul. *'Limited Telepathy:' Once a Shingan wielder makes contact with an individual, they can establish a temporary telepathic link with them. It is limited to a single individual at a time. *'Extrasensory tuition:' An ability to sense the outside world through use of the Soul's Eye. It is a technique highly dependent of one's own spiritual pressure. The greater one's spiritual pressure, the further one can press their extrasensory capacity. *'Melded Potential:'Truly refined users of Shingan can even temporarily mold their own spiritual potential with one linked individual, though in short bursts only. Mugen Shingan (Infinite Soul's Eye): Sarutahiko's Mugen Shingan special ability is Spacial Relocation, which is the ability to shift himself and anyone he is in contact with to another location. The amount of spiritual pressure used while using the technique is dependent upon how far the distance he goes to relocate as well as the number of individuals he is in contact with. When utilized alongside his Uchūha, he can shift others into other locations without being in contact with them. * Sekki-Gan: '''A forbidden ability, inherited alongside the other advanced forms of '''Shingan. Use of Sekki-Gan shortens its users' life span. Through eye contact, the wielder injects his/her spiritual pressure into another, applying one of two effects depending on the incantation: "With the weight of the law, I release your power!": The user's cannot access his spiritual pressure temporarily and the Shingan is deactivated( the former can be overcome the restriction through thorough training). In exchange the latent spiritual potential of the affected individual is temporarily maximized. If used on a Shinigami, Bankai is automatically released( for individuals who have achieved Shikai only, the Bankai can be temporarily accessed, albeit in an unstable state. For those yet to achieve a Shikai, it has no effect and no Shikai/Bankai state is activated). A side effect of Sekki-Gan after it wears off is an slightly accelerated growth rate of the effected individual. "With the weight of the law, I restrict your power!": The user's spiritual cannot access his spiritual pressure temporarily and the Shingan is deactivated. In exchange, the affected individual cannot access their spiritual potential temporarily. When used on Shinigami or an Arrancar, their Bankai/Resurrecion are nullified if active. Sekki-Gan has no adverse effect on the growth rate. Zanpakuto Trivia * The character's shares the same name as that as the leader of the earthly Kami in Shinto mythology. * The character is influenced by Touhou Fuhai of the Rosario Vampire series. Category:Male Category:Sōzōshin Category:Hero Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Kidō Masters Category:Zanjutsu Expert